Reaping the Benefits
by PolkadottedPandas
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when you die? Is there really a heaven or hell or is it just nothingness? For me, I became a reaper. You become a reaper when you have unfinished business with the living. My business? To seek revenge on my killer. Who's my killer you ask? Why my very own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter to my new story I recently started on. So far it's just a beta type thing to see how people react to it. If it gets a good response I'll continue the story. The writing style is going to be slightly different then everything else I've done just because personally, I think it would be better this way. Hopefully this gets a good response because I really think this can turn out great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Maximum Ride related. **

Entry 1: Max's Blog

6/14/14

Have you ever wondered what happens when we die? For religious people if you're a good person and don't sin you go to heaven. You probably picture the white fluffy clouds and the big golden gates that you walk through, along with the angels playing trumpets or whatever. If you aren't a good person or are a complete sinner than you obviously don't get the spotlight red carpet type scene, but a more ultimate-camp-fire-dying-of-dehydration type thing. For me, I've always pictured hell as these giant red mountains and flames everywhere like a wasteland you're forced to wander forever.

If you aren't religious, you probably picture either being born again or absolute nothingness. I once believed nothing happened after you died, almost like when the cable goes out and it's just the static on the TV only for your consciousness. But for those who believe in Heaven and Hell I have to ask you something… Who determines whether or not we're good enough for such a high and beautiful place such as heaven of worthy of the barren wastelands of hell?

One thing I've never really understood about religion, and maybe this is why I didn't accept it, was that if we're all born in the image of God, but yet we're all sinners, doesn't that mean God was a sinner himself? And why should I let one man, who created me to be perfect but failed somewhere along the line judge whether or not I'm worthy enough to sit on a fluffy looking cloud? Who decided that the guy who murdered so many people could be resolved of his sins and go to heaven, but the kid who stole food to keep his sister fed is going to hell?

Anyways, this isn't a theology class. I'm here to answer your question about just what happens to us when we die. If you're religious, you have the option of being judged in front of your "supreme being" and of receiving whichever verdict you're worthy of receiving. If you believe nothing happens and it's just _poof_ you no longer exist? Well then see ya later! It all depends on what you truly believe happens to you. You're awarded the opportunity of choosing your own afterlife in a way. But if you don't know what happens, or what you want to happen to you, and you have unfinished business in the living world you're sent back as a reaper. And no not the black cloak and scythe.

You're sent back looking the exact same as you've always looked to other reapers, but humans can't see you. If you've been a reaper long enough you're able to move things, or let people become aware of your presence, this is usually mistaken for a haunting which I guess in a way is what it is, you just can't contact us by Ouija boards and Séances because that's a total waste of time and money for something that's obviously rigged.

You may be wondering by now how I know all this information and why in the world I'd be telling you of all people. Assuming you're a living person and not another reaper who chanced upon this blog I've created, I'm telling you my story because you people deserve to know what really happened that night so many years ago.

But before I just jump right into my long story I should give you some background information first huh? You're probably sitting there thinking "who the hell is this person and why is she so obsessed with death?" Oh and yes, I am indeed of the female species, erm… I was anyways. To begin this, I'm going to simply start off with saying that my name is Max and I was 17 when I died. I've been a reaper for going on ten years now, slowly building up my strength to seek revenge on the person who ended my life before it even really began.

Who was that person you ask? My very own flesh and blood. Someone who was took the metaphor "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it" WAY too seriously. That person… was Jeb Batchelder. My father.

Welcome to my nightmare kiddies.

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so I really wasn't expecting the response this story got but I'm really impressed and glad you guys like it so far! I don't have more than 3 chapters written up right now because I'm leaving for vacation soon and might not have internet. So I plan on getting in a lot of writing and hopefully will be able to upload the new chapters. **

Entry 2: Max's Blog

6/15/14

So I started thinking that there might be a few things y'all are confused on. Like for instance, if I'm dead than how in the world do I have a blog that the living world are able to see? Since I've been dead for ten years I've been able to slowly build up my strength to where I'm practically able to do anything a living person is able to do, you just can't see me. (This is what some nut jobs call haunting, but really it's just us trying to be normal in this abnormal state we're in.)

Anyways, now that that is cleared up… Let's delve into the lovely story that is my ultimate demise!

~~~~~;;~~~~~

"Happy birthday Max!" My sister Ella yelled as she pounced on my bed, effectively removing any air I had in my lungs while bouncing up and down until I sat up.

"I'm awake! Stop jumping!" I shoved my hands forward and gently pushed her to the side where she landed in a heap of blankets and pillows I'd pushed around the night before.

"I'm only doing what Dad told me to do." She stood at the foot of my bed and stood straight up, holding a finger pointing towards the ceiling and placing her other hand behind her back like a butler, "Go wake up Max, Ella. Tell her pancakes are going to be ready soon and to get dressed."

I leaned back on my elbows and started at my giggling sister, "That was a terrible personation of Dad… amusing, but terrible. Now get out before I launch a pillow at your face."

She glared at me and stuck her tongue out before skipping towards my door, leaving me to flop back on my mattress and lay there another couple of minutes. Finally dragging myself out of bed I grabbed the shorts I had discarded on the floor last night and slipped them on before shuffling down the stairs.

My dad glanced up from the paper when I walked into the kitchen, "Well looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to grace us with her presence this morning." My mom chuckled from the stove as she brought in a plate piled high with delicious pancakes.

"I don't understand why we all have to eat pancakes… you know I don't like them." I glanced at my sister who picked at her plate with a disgusted look on her face.

"Els… I think you're an alien. You don't like pancakes which makes you incredibly weird and just means you clearly aren't our parent's child. You were obviously switched in the hospital." Once again I was rewarded with her sticking her tongue out at me in response.

My dad dropped the paper on the table and gave us the 'no nonsense' look. "Real mature Ella. Max, stop calling your sister an alien or saying she was switched at birth. Now, since it's your birthday and you've always been interested in seeing my office, I'm going to let you come with me to work today if you want. I have a new experiment I've been allowed to start working on today."

"Sure… sounds like a terrific way to spend my seventeenth birthday… who doesn't love going to work with their father?"

"Great! Glad you're excited about it. Go get dressed so we can leave in a few minutes… oh and Max? Try and contain your excitement." I glared at my dad as I finished eating and ran upstairs, this is just the absolute best way to spend your birthday… said no one ever.

Driving to his office took about two hours since it's in the middle of dead nowhere, not at all suspicious. It was a seven level building that was pretty much entirely plain boring white. The halls interconnected and seemed to go on forever, confusing the hell out of me as we stumbled down hall after hall until finally approaching a door.

My dad unlocked the door but stopped halfway through, turning to look back at me with a huge grin on his face. "This new experiment I've been allowed to try is still under beta testing. So I'm going to try and show you what I'm going to be doing by using you as one of the experiments. But don't worry, it's completely safe."

"Gee because that really makes me feel better about it…" I slowly walked into the room as he turned on the lights. Being greeted by a steel table in the middle of the room and a tiny desk shoved into the corner. The room was practically a broom closet.

"So I'll just need you to lay on the table and for your safety I'm going to have to strap your arms and legs down. But again, the experiment is totally safe so you have nothing to worry about Maxi."

"Why do you have to strap me down if it's completely safe?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me towards the table, slightly pushing me to sit down and then to lay back as he adjusted the straps on my arms.

"What the experiment does is we take tissue from the organism and test the DNA to another person. Almost like a DNA test only we also look for diseases that wouldn't be as noticeable or show up on the tests regular doctors perform. So if you were looking to find out if a type of cancer was hereditary but the test didn't respond to the type of disease you're looking for, it would show up on ours. We're hoping this will help the human population more in finding out if their unborn children are going to be majorly defected or not before they come into this world so the parents have more time to decide what they'd like to do."

"So in other words it's helping parents know if their kid is going to be fucked up and if they want to abort it before? Or helps find things that are wrong with you that other tests wouldn't be able to find yet?"

He tightened the strap and looked down at me, "Precisely. Unless you aren't my child your tests should show up just fine as your mother and I have both been over our medical histories and that of our families and there aren't any major problems such as cancer or anything. So let's get started shall we?"

I nodded as he pulled a needle from the small desk drawer and brought it to my arm, I tried not to look at it as he drew blood and removed the needle, I can't really explain what he did other than saying he put my blood in some machine that printed results after a few hours.

"Can I see the results?" I was still sitting on the table but was no longer strapped in. Rubbing my wrists lightly to where the leather had cut in some I watched as he read over the paper for the umpteenth time by the desk. One hand was rubbing his chin while he was shaking his head every time I'd ask to see the paper.

"You don't need to see the paper Max. I told you everything turned out fine." He crossed his feet and leaned back against the chair.

"If it turned out fine why don't you want me to read it?" He glanced up from the paper and met my eyes before turning back to the sheet and sighing.

"Okay Max. You can read the results right after I give you one more shot. It's just to help make sure you don't feel woozy or anything from the blood sample." He placed the sheet down and pulled another needle from the drawer. Holding my arm out I stared at the ceiling when I felt the needle dig into my skin.

"I feel tired…" I put a hand to my forehead and laid back on the table, turning to glance at my dad.

"Oops. I must have given you the wrong shot. You're going to feel dizzy and extremely tired before passing out for a few hours. But don't worry Maxi, you're not allergic to it like your mother and I are."

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify this story is going to be slightly out there in terms of what happens with her death just because I love horror movies so I'm good at writing that kind of stuff. If you don't like that kind of writing, now you know not to keep reading. But no, this story isn't going to be a "fax drama or Max leaving the flock" thing. I'm not even planning on having them be mutants, although I will be including the other flock members later on in the story as part of the plot. So far, this is all I have written and I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation so this might be the last update for a few days as I work on more chapters. I'm seriously impressed by all the reviews this has gotten and love you all! **

I woke up to the instant chill of water being splashed on my face. If you've never been woken up this way then consider yourself lucky. I was strapped to yet another metal table, covered only by a thin ass sheet that did nothing to keep me warm. My wrists were tightly bound to the side of the table, but even without them I wouldn't have been able to move.

Instead of the tiny broom closet I was in earlier we were now in what looked like either an abandoned warehouse or a basement. Because cliché kidnappings couldn't be somewhere nice like a five star resort or something…

"Good. You're awake. That means we can get started." I tried to turn my head towards the direction of my dad's voice but couldn't move. "I've given you vecuronium Max. It prevents impulses from your brain to keep you from signaling the muscles to move, in other words… you can't move any muscle in your body. But don't worry. It won't stop your heart or anything, which is good because I intend on your being here a while."

He came to stand next to my right side, leaning over the table and blocking some of the light that was swinging above my head. "I gave you succinylcholine earlier as a test. Your mother and I are both highly allergic to that anesthesia drug but you, Maxi, aren't. Now it could just be a simple evolution in your body that lets you withstand the drug and not have a reaction to it like we do… but after I read your test results from earlier today I thought differently. You see Maxi… I'm not your biological father."

I stared at him in disbelief as he walked around the table and stopped near a small tray I hadn't noticed before. It was full of various surgical tools and I couldn't comprehend why its presence seemed important to Jeb. "Since you aren't my child Max, and I've spent the last seventeen years raising you as if you were based off a lie told by your mother, I'm going to experiment with you to try and find out just who your father really is. Granted, I could easily compare your DNA test to any of those people your mom used to know when we first got together but I think I deserve a little something out of these past years. So I'm going to cut you open and see just what makes Maximum Ride tick." He picked up a scalpel and leaned over my face, "Shall we get started with the vocal chords?"

"I'm not surgeon but I'm pretty sure I can perform these procedures on you and keep you alive for a while at the same time. So you can listen and watch my progress as we go on. Right now for instance, I'm opening up your neck so I can reach your larynx. Don't worry, people perform partial laryngectomy all the time which if you think about it… is the same thing I'm doing just removing it all instead of part." I could feel the cold metal of the scalpel pierce my neck, the only response I could give was my eyes widening in terror as he started cutting.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to mention… you're going to feel all of this." I shut my eyes as he continued to hack away at my neck and then moving on to my hand. "I've always wondered what a human hand looked like without skin on it, and what would happen if you cut every nerve one by one."

The pain was excruciatingly slow. I wanted to scream and jerk away so many times but was unable to do anything other than sit there and watch and feel everything he did with a grin on his face. I was left to think about everything, trying to think of anything but the pain I was going through, but the only real thing on my mind was that I wanted nothing more than to die.

I closed my eyes one more time as he started cutting open my stomach and up my torso, hoping he would stop and suddenly get bored. As he slowly pulled random things out of my body my vision started going blurry and I prayed it was death coming to greet me finally. I couldn't hear, speak, or move because of his experiments but the torment still seemed to go on, all because he was upset my mom had been with another guy and he wasn't my biological father.

Then suddenly my eye sight cleared and I could see the entire room. Looking down I saw the metal table I had just been on a minute ago and Jeb standing over something, his lab coat soaked in blood and several tools laying on the tray that had been discarded after they were used. But the thing that shocked me most wasn't what Jeb was doing at the moment, which was cutting away at an organ, but the person Jeb was cutting open.

I was looking down at myself. I could see everything Jeb had done to me from a different view, which was worse than just feeling the pain, I could see just what he had done to inflict it. I was looking down at myself, dead, on the metal table as Jeb continued to cut away at me. Not realizing I was no longer there to torture.

But then again… maybe he did know. The organ he had been cutting open just a minute ago I could see clearly now as he placed it on the metal trap. I could see every vein that was connected to it and finally got to see what the inside of a human heart looked like.

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know I've been absolutely terrible at updating and everything but I honestly have just been insanely busy this summer. I thought I was going to have at least some internet while I was out of town but I didn't so I was unable to update the story or even write more. Honestly, I don't have the next chapter written out but that's just because I haven't had much time to sit down and really work on it lately. But I plan on updating with the next chapter by Monday. I'm setting homework for myself because I don't want to just end this without an explanation (Mari, I promise I won't be that author) :P **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite-d this story! It means a lot to me, and yes... the last chapter was kind of morbid and out there but I had been marathoning horror movies for the past couple nights and used some of those ideas. So.. sorry about that guys... I promise to try not to do that again without another heads up! **

**I'm really glad this story has gotten the response it has and PROMISE to have the next chapter (or two, depends on my level of motivation) up by Monday night. Again... I'm SO sorry I haven't updated recently guys but thank you to those who have stuck with it!**

**Sneak peek at chapter 4 maybe? ****_I looked around at all the familiar faces. People who had gone missing years ago and were never found, kids who were snatched from their families and would never have their stories told. I never would have guessed Jeb would kill his own kid, let alone his friends children. All for the sake of science. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**I ran into a slight problem after saying I was going to update Monday. I no longer have office on my computer (which sucks monkey ass) and when I went to put in this chapter and write it out in doc manager it got deleted. So needless to say, I've been thoroughly frustrated with this story. BUT! I have my sweats, messy hair and coffee keeping me up and writing for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and amazing responses towards this story guys, honestly, I know how i want this story to end. It's just a matter of getting there and not making it boring as hell in the process. So if there's anything you'd like to see happen, send a PM or review and I'll see what I can do to make everyone happy and bring you all another awesome story. **

**Disclaimer: JP and I are not the same person and I do not own anything MR **

You always wonder about what's going to happen when you die. Is there actually a heaven or hell? Am I actually going to be judged by a supreme being on whether I deserve to sit upon a fluffy white cloud and watch angels in togas play trumpets? Or am I going to end up in a vast desert on fire with maniacal laughter and a red guy with horns and a black cape and pitch fork? What's the dealio on the death thing?

Some people think that when you die it's either heaven or hell or just absolute nothing. Like turning off a tv before going to bed. zip, nada, zilch. I for one, think that when you die that's it. So I was honestly surprised by the outcome. For me, the best way to describe "the afterlife" would be by thinking of the nightmare before Christmas where Jack was standing in the woods with all the different doors leading to different holidays. Only it's doors leading to different outcomes for whatever religion or belief system you have.

If you believe in heaven and hell, there's a door for that. If you believe in reincarnations, there's one for you too. And if you're an atheist or agnostic or even completely unsure of what you are, well buddy... there's a door for you as well! I think of it as a last minute, figure out what you believe in, kind of thing. I, of course, didn't change my beliefs and walked straight through that pitch black, nail studded upside down cross door for atheists. (I'm joking, it wasn't actually a nail studded upside down cross. Although that would have been totally badass and extremely stereotypical)

Now picture a big convention center when you walk through the door. There's a bunch of booths set up and happy-go-lucky people in suits trying to get you to walk over to them. Kind of like career day at school. Annoying as hell but you're confused as shit so you go to the first booth you see or just stand there awkwardly. I stood there awkwardly, in the middle of the crowd, watching everyone bump into each other with confused faces not realizing they were dead. Every so often I'd have someone walk up to me and look at me questioningly before politely moving on to stare at someone else.

I started to meander around the convention center (let's just go with that name as it sounds better than slaughtered center) bumping into people here and there. The room seemed to go on forever, adding more people by the second. I didn't think much of the situation, not thinking about looking for anyone I knew or famous people that had died until I looked up and saw a group of familiar faces. Faces I had seen during my childhood.

She was standing there in the same outfit they reported her last being seen in, her brown curly hair still a wild uncontrollable mess. A small blonde curly haired girl stood next to her, her blues eyes nervously shifting around the look at everyone while she clutched her brothers hand. Then, there was the strawberry blonde, hazy blue eyed boy about a head taller than me. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, talking avidly with the dark haired one.

I stood there staring at them, my mind reeling from what this meant. I was still standing there, in the middle of people bumping into me and trying to find their way when Angel turned and saw me, her eyes widening as she tugged on Nudge's sleeve and pointed. They all glanced up and noticed me, each with their own look of complete shock before finally walking towards me slowly.

"What happened to you guys?" I whispered, they spread around me in a half circle, allowing me to slowly take them all in. Nudge had her arms crossed and was staring down at her shoes, Angel and Gazzy were silently whispering to each other and Iggy and Fang were both staring at me. Well, Iggy was glancing in my direction, which still creeped me out on how accurate he usually was.

"We could be asking you the same thing Max." Nudge hissed at me, showing complete hatred in her eyes. Fang grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly and gave her a look that read _calm down_.

"It's not her fault about what happened. Obviously the same thing happened to her or she wouldn't be standing here talking to us now would she?"

"What do you mean 'the same thing'?" Fang visibly sighed before dropping his hold on Nudge.

"Your dad... he's the reason behind our disappearance. It was for his research project or something. He asked us one by one to come down to his lab and test out this new thing he was working on that was supposed to help find new diseases that normal blood tests and MRI's couldn't. He then wanted to test the possibility of humans being able to mutate with other animals, such as birds. So he started slowly testing on us. First it was just a few injections here and there, then it became surgeries and finally we were permanently locked in his office. All of us in dog crates. Eventually, during one operation, I'm assuming I didn't make it. And according to everyone else, they didn't either." Fang glanced at everyone else around him, taking in all the sad faces from the group as they recalled what happened to them.

I stood there in shock. I looked around at all the familiar faces. People who had gone missing over the years and were never found. Kids that had been snatched from their families and would never have their stories told. I never would have guessed Jeb would have killed his own kid, let alone his friends children. All for the sake of science. It was too much to handle all at once. But I knew in that moment he wasn't going to get away with it.

I looked at all my old childhood friends, friends that I had worried about and wondered about constantly over the years. Friends who didn't deserve this ending, who deserved to grow old and have a family of their own. But instead, their lives were cut short because of the man I believed was my father. "He's going to pay for this. I don't know how yet, but he's going to pay dearly."

**I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but it's important to the rest of the story. Since I no longer have office on my computer, updates might be harder if I can't get doc manager to work completely as I want it to and stop deleting the new chapters I put up here. But I have the plan for the next two or three chapters mapped out, it's just a matter of finding time to sit down and write them. I'm hoping to update again by Wednesday/Thursday ish. But again, if y'all have any ideas you would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Sorry again about going to long without updating! R&R please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo two updates in a week! I do believe that's a new record for me... *beams proudly* okay moving on. I'm not really sure where I want this story to go... I know how I want it to end but there's not like a major jaw dropping plot I have written out so far... which makes me feel like a terrible writer. I honestly just pulled this story out of my ass because I was tired of not writing and just kind of went with it, but now i'm realizing I probably need to set out an actual plot and stick with it? Sounds boring right? Ah the life of a writer... **

**so if y'all have any ideas as to what you guys would like to see happen, PM or review me! I'm always open to suggestions and criticism in reviews. (So seriously if my writing is absolutely terrible please don't be afraid to tell me.. I can handle a little hate)**

He read the headlines everyday, looking for anything new or interesting on the case. Wondering if anyone would find out, but knowing they'd never find out the truth. After all the times he's done this, and gotten away with it, it had never been this hard to hide the fact that he'd killed someone. He didn't even really look at it as killing really, it was donating to science. They had all agreed and signed the terms and conditions paperwork saying they'd go to any length for the project. So really, they had agreed to their own endings and he wasn't at fault.

But this... this was different. Every other time had been somebody else's kids. Their neighbors and family friends they had grown up with and set up play dates for their children. This time... this time the police were directing all their attention to him and Val. He was under a microscope at home and if they could, it'd be at work too.

He remembers the conversation from a few weeks ago. Sitting at dinner with his wife and daughter when the phone call came.

_It was six by the time they all sat down for dinner. It was quite, just the clinking of silverware on dishes until Ella finally looked up and glanced at him and her mother. _

_"Where's Max?" she asked calmly, still shoveling food on her fork. _

_"I thought she said she was at a friends house for the night?" He played it off so coolly. They'd never guess what actually happened. But right as he was relaxing with their head nods of approval the phone rang. _

_"I'll get it. It might be Max." Val said, standing and pushing her chair back to walk into the kitchen. He could hear her faintly answering the phone, then hearing her dropping it to the ground and crying. Walking slowly into the dining room with her hand over her mouth. Tears in her eyes, she glanced at Ella than Jeb. "That was the police... They.. they found Max's body." _

_He knew right then what would happen. He knew his partner had failed at his task. It was such a simple task! But he had hired an idiot to complete it after all... He knew he'd be questioned by the police, asked about where he was and what cause he might have to harm his daughter. He had been there when all his friends had been questioned about the "disappearances" of their children. Eventually they ruled it all to be run away.. and eventually deceased. Which they were... they'd just never find a body to prove it. _

_He stood abruptly, excusing himself from the table while his daughter stood hugging his wife who was in tears, practically falling to the floor with grief. If she only knew how grieved he felt finding out Max wasn't his actual daughter she'd understand, but now wasn't the time to rub it in her face. _

_He walked down the hallway to his office, pulling the double doors closed before pulling out his burner phone and dialing the number he had. Impatiently taping his finger on the desk while it rang, he stared at his computer. He had it set for whenever it went to sleep to go through his photo gallery and he was watching the different photos scroll past his screen. _

_There was one of Max, four years old maybe, he was holding her on his lap while he sat on the couch. They were both grinning, her hands were on either side of his face, touching each corner of his smile and matching it with her own. Then it switched to one of Max on her bike, Jeb standing behind her clapping as she learned she didn't need him anymore, and yet another, with Jeb asleep on the couch. Max was sprawled over his chest, one arm thrown over the edge of the couch and her mouth open. Both of them drooling slightly. _

_He stared at the photos, his eyes softening a little as he remembered each moment they had captured. He almost felt remorse for what he had done... until the next photo showed Val in the delivery room, with __**him**__ standing right next to her holding Max in his arms. He had claimed he had been there to support her when Jeb was late getting to the hospital. _

_The phone finally stopped ringing and he heard a gruff voice on the other end. "What" he said, sounding slightly pissed. _

_ "Oh I apologize. Did I wake you up after you FAILED THE MISSION I PAID YOU FOR?" He could feel his cheeks heating up with anger as he waited for a response. _

_ "I don't know what happened... I saw cops and I panicked so I just dropped the body and ran." _

_ "I didn't pay you to 'drop the body and run' I paid you to dispose of it along with all the others. This was a specific task! How you managed to fail this is beyond me but then again you've never been very competent." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache approaching. _

_ "Look, if you wanted the job done correctly, then you should have disposed of your daughters body yourself!" He shouted._

_ "She was NOT my daughter and if you're smart you'll be sure to remember that. I figured you'd want the task of disposing of your girlfriend's body to say goodbye one last time but I assume you're relationship meant as much as just ditching her on the side of the road for animals to get a hold of. Now my wife is in the other room on the floor crying because of your mistake!" He quickly hung up the phone, setting it in the top left drawer of his desk and locking it before going back to soothe his wife. _

He now sat at his desk in his office, two hours away from the police and press monitoring their home. They had several neighbors stop by, giving their condolences and saying "maybe it was the same guy who took Fang" or all the other kids that had gone missing over the past three years. And sure enough it was the same guy, but the police didn't need to know that.

He was taken from his train of thought as his partner walked in. He was still thoroughly pissed with his inability to finish the job correctly, but had decided to keep him on for his in-tell on Max. Since they had dated for a while he would know more about her personal life than Jeb did, and maybe... that would be key enough to help bring her real father to the spotlight.

He looked up at his partner, spinning his chair a few inches to the left and right before finally stopping and motioning for him to the chair beside him.

"Have a seat Dylan. We have much to discuss and not a lot of time in which to do it."

**So there's a little box at the bottom of this chapter in which you leave a review? Please feel free to leave me one? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't forgotten about y'all I promise! I've been insanely busy with school and I was planning on updating this weekend but ended up spending several hours in the hospital that day. Attempted the Man vs Mud 5k and I think it's safe to say the mud won this round... but everyone is recovering, thankfully. But I have a job interview, that I hopefully get, so basically what I'm trying to say is I'm going to be really busy lately. But I will update as soon as I get the chance and I'm sorry I've gone this long without any update! Thanks to those that have stuck with the story, it means a lot. **

**-JG**


End file.
